


Preacher Folder Icons

by Denig37



Series: Folder Icons [16]
Category: Preacher
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Icon, Vertigo Comics, folder icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 folder icons for Vertigo's Preacher (one for AMC's tv show and one for Vertigo's comics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preacher Folder Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Template from [HERE](http://liaher.deviantart.com/art/TV-Series-Folders-Part-1-256431276).  
> You can download the files [HERE](http://denig37.deviantart.com/art/Preacher-Folder-Icons-611007565).


End file.
